Raeyn Priya Saethyr
Name: Raeyn Priya Saethyr (First Chair of the Brown Ajah; Sitter) Height: 5’4” Weight: 140 lbs. Age: 265 Hair: Dark brown (almost black), waist-length, slightly wavy. Usually worn tied back, or pinned back with whatever is on-hand. Eyes: grey-blue Raised in: Saldaea History Raeyn was born to a poor Saldean farmer as the the eldest of 4 children - two little sisters (Niella and Anaiya) and her baby brother (Jasean). She was considered an oddity amongst the girls in her village because she always wanted to read instead of playing with the other children. Because of this, Raeyn became somewhat inverted and dreamy, and the only thing that she did that was considered normal by everyone’s standards was practice the hand-to-hand fighting and knife skills that are so popular in her home country of Saldaea. Raeyn found out that she could channel at the age of 16. She was with her father when on a trip up to Maradon to sell our crops. They were in the market when she suddenly fell down. She had very suddenly taken ill, and it looked her father feared that she was dying. Raeyn's father rushed her back to the inn that they were staying at, and asked the innkeeper if she knew of a Goodwife to help bring his daughter back to health. She did, and sent off for her. At this point, all the other patrons of the inn noticed our situation. Little did Raeyn know that this would change her life... For amongst the patrons of the inn was an Aes Sedai, a woman using the presumed name of Marlenya. She didn’t come to Raeyn's aid then, but allowed the Goodwife to feed her herbs and make the young woman well. It was later in the night that the Aes Sedai came to speak to Raeyn, who had started to feel better after only a few short hours. Her father allowed her to go down into the common room for food and entertainment, as their farm was too isolated to enjoy something as simple as a gleeman. As they sat there eating a bit of dinner, the Aes Sedai approached then. At this point she revealed to that she was an Aes Sedai of the Brown Ajah, but cautioned us not to speak of it. She explained to Raeyn and her father that the young woman could channel, but that she needed to come to the Tower and learn to control it. Her father didn’t want Raeyn to go, as she was ever so dear to his heart, but the Sister's logic was sound, and Raeyn's father relented and allowed her to make the trip to Tar Valon for training. Raeyn progressed quickly in her academics and lessons in the One Power, and was raised to the shawl and accepted to the Brown Ajah at the tender age of 23. She tried her best to be social with the other girls around her, but she only managed to form a fast friendship with her Novice roommate Taeadra. About 20 years after her raising, Raeyn received word from Saldaea beseeching her to return and visit, as her father was very ill. It was a shock to go back and see what she had come from, and how poorly things had continued to be for her family. She stayed longer than she intended; the family farm was doing poorly, her father was failing in spite of her assistance, and the grief and guilt of it all was overwhelming. Despite her best efforts, her father passed, and with him her belief in the goodness of the Creator and the benevolence of the Light. As she spent the night in an inn on her return to the Tower, she swore her soul to the Great Lord and the Dark, and found the Black Ajah upon her return to the Tower. In time, she managed to distinguish herself amongst her Brown Sisters, and was selected to be a Sitter in the Hall at the 'young' age of 99. After the mysterious "natural" death of Kathana Sedai, The Amyrlin Seat, Karana Sedai was raised to the Amyrlin Seat in replacement. Having been the Head of the Browns until that point, Raeyn found herself picked to be the new Head of the Brown Ajah, being amongst the eldest remaining Sisters, and well-respected by the rest of her Ajah as a whole. She remained a Sitter in the Hall of the Tower while also going about her Brown Ajah head duties, as well as her duties within the Black Ajah. She traveled rarely, but one trip to the Borderlands landed herself a Warder in Matalina in a bid to save the woman's life. About a decade after her ascension to Ajah Head, Raeyn found reason to accompany a party of Greens to Namandar for purposes of research, a trip that ended in murder and disaster. Shortly after that, the change in Amyrlins and the lies associated with that made Raeyn decide to retire. She and Matalina also decided to annul their bond, based on the poor circumstances of it originally taking place. Raeyn traveled around the world, enjoying her relative freedom from duties. In spite of this, the past had a way of sneaking up on her - she ran across Matalina, and she found an old 'friend' working in an inn. This old friend was Quatilina Sedai, and near to her 'Heart'. However, Quati was unable to remember who she was, and Raeyn took it upon herself to drag her back to the Tower in the hopes of restoring the White Sister to her former self. Upon returning to the Tower, she found that Shanaevee Sedai, who had been picked for her replacement, had gone to the Black Tower and was still there in spite of negotiations to get Sisters returned. The Brown Council asked Raeyn to take over as the First Chair and a Sitter in the Hall, and feeling the chains of duty laid about her again, Raeyn settled back into her 'normal' existence in service. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Brown Ajah Bios Category:Black Ajah Bios